Exterior sliding doors or panels which are opened and closed by sliding within a groove and which are maintained in their generally vertical position during the sliding movement are ubiquitous in residential and commercial construction. However, disadvantages in the use and installation of such panels are well known. First, if the sliding members are heavy, hanging such members is difficult and two or more specialized installers may be required. Second, continued and proper adjustment of the sliding panels is important for proper operation of the panels or doors and, again, skilled labor may not be readily available. Third, existing sliding members generally have their entire weight acting on bearings located on the bottom of the door which run on a rail. The rail is raised from the surface of the exterior and interior floors which causes access problems for carts and disabled users. The bearings, being on the bottom of the door, attract water and other debris which contacts the door and falls downwardly into the bearing area over time. The debris may enter the bearings, prohibit smooth movement of the doors and cause premature wear. In an effort to prevent this contamination, friction brushes are often used which, in turn, interfere with the smooth movement of the sliding members. Fourth, the weight of such doors may act in an unbalanced way on the bearings if they are not precisely positioned. Thus, one set of bearings may receive more loading than a second set of bearings which affects the operation of the doors and the bearing life. Finally, subsequent service to the sliding members after installation typically requires a number of service personal to raise the doors off their track for cleaning, item replacement and the like. Thereafter, the panel members will require installation and adjustment. This is unnecessarily expensive, time consuming and inconvenient for the user.